The Trixiest Match Ever
by Retronaut
Summary: When an evil Erasor wielder threatens Jump City, O.A.R. takes immediate action. They gifted upon the Titans a secret that can only be found by reading the story. Takes place at Halloween 2014.
1. Introduction to OAR

My name is Retronaut. Ridiculous name, don't you think? As pointless as my name is, I work for an elite group called O.A.R. Inc, which enforces justice. Oh, and I happen to like my name.

In the long history of good and evil, perhaps no one has perplexed mortal minds more than us three; Me, Retronaut, the mech gifted with absolute power; Computer, the gearhead, uplinked to many programs; and Crichax, our creator.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. But, in reality it happened three days ago.

It all began as a run-of-the-mill day; The Zurk robots were lounging, Computer on sleep mode, and Crichax watching satellite TV in his fortress.

When Computer awoke, I approached him and said, "No missions, no responsibilities. What a wonderful day, eh, Computer?"

He never started his answer.

BLEEEP!

BLEEEP!

I facepalmed and Computer yelled, "Uh-oh! My sensors are detecting an anomaly in Jump City! I'll look into it."

The small face window on his screen showed a countenance of intense concentration as he analyzed. Suddenly, the face contorted into a grin of pure horror.

"It's an-an-an" Computer stuttered, "An ERASOR USER!"

"NOOOOOO!" I sobbed.

All of us (even the Zurk) dashed in circles and screamed our voice processors out.

Erasor is a nigh-unknown substance to the O.A.R. laboratories. It has the power to dissolve and corrode. It has an extremely rare cousin, Negative Erasor, which has the power to create. In solid form, it functions rather like a pencil eraser. In liquid form, it is exactly like acid, but slowly spreads its evil murk if it doesn't get cleaned up in time. In either form, the effects are devastating to living beings, permanently erasing them from existence. Redrawing them with Negative Erasor will only produce an inferior clone.

After a few minutes of that, the boss contacted us through another window. He is obviously more powerful than me and prefers to manifest in a golden mist-like form with one white iris-less eye. ""Retronaut, Computer, Zurk! Why are you running around like ninnies?!" Crichax angrily demanded.

"W-W-Well, father," I sputtered, "this threat is an Erasor w-w-wielder."

"WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"We need to find a way to combat this evil. None of us are powerful enough to fight directly against an Erasor wielder; maybe a superweapon."

"Yes, that's a great idea! Computer, manifest your physical body and come with me to the lab. Retronaut, search through the Infocore servers."

"But, why is Computer coming with you when he's already uplink-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes, boss." Computer and I meekly said.

In a coffin-like object near the monitor, Computer hopped out, no longer a program. His head was a dome with eyestalks portruding out. For a mouth, he had speaker holes and his color was dark gray. He also had minfigure like hands, hydraulic arms and his lower body was a hydraulic pipe. Three toes were built onto his feet. He and Crichax disappeared instantly.

I immediately turned on the regular computer and searched through the servers. I didn't know then that I would find a solution which would change my immortal life forever for good and ill.


	2. The Plan's Beginning

"OK, let's boot up the video program." I said to no one.

My finger tapped a button on the touch screen.

The small surveillance probe at Jump City beamed out a live video feed to the spaceship. Sitting down on the conveniently placed chair, I gazed at the screen.

The video contained, to my expectations, the Teen Titans fighting the Erasor-wielder. A bubble then popped up on-screen over the Erasor-wielder. No doubt from the spy probe. The bubble said "Killer Krayon".

_Killer Krayon? _I wondered. _What a cheesy name pun._

The bubble flashed in brief intervals, signifying, "Tap for more information." I did and the video transformed into detailed schematics on Killer Krayon. Not everything about him was known, for his history and weaknesses were listed, "Unknown." His attire consisted of a white full-body jumpsuit and a Star-Lord-like face mask. His weapon appeared to be a gray crayon. In the _Powers and Abilities_ section, I could see that one end was made of Erasor and the other, Negative Erasor.

I closed the video and moaned, "We're doomed! The power to create and destroy wielded by one mortal!"

Hitting my head on the keyboard, I stumbled upon a folder. "Emergency Procedures," it said. I clicked. Some of the listings were, "Alien Invasion", "Frankenstein Uprising" and "Erasor Wielder". Hold the phone! Erasor Wielder? I immediately clicked.

Crichax appeared on the screen.

"Hello," Crichax greeted, "I am a pre-recorded message. You have found this video because there is an Erasor wielder out there. This is Emergency Protocol Delta Four Niner-Niner. Your solution is giving the persons in danger Omnitrixes." No one but Crichax would have ever thought of it.

"If Azmuth from Ben 10 has filed a patent already, do not follow this procedure! If he hasn't, print out the blueprints right now if you want O.A.R. to survive." Crichax commanded. "The file is accessible at the bottom of the folder."

To my knowledge (I, Computer, and Crichax are almost all-knowing thanks to our Infocore server), Azmuth has not filed a patent. I closed the video, bookmarked the folder, and printed the PDF. I then programmed the P.A. Override to only function on this spaceship and the HQ. Clicking the button, the eagerness part of my motherboard ran high.

"Hello, everyone. I have the perfect solution to our problem. It was in Emergency Procedure Delta Four Niner-Niner. I propose that O.A.R. gives the Teen Titans a superweapon that can defeat Killer Krayon. Yes, it will be our own version of the Omnitrix."

All the Zurk at H.Q. must be shocked at what I just proposed. Just as I turned off the P.A., a random voice demanded, "What gives you the right to interfere with the Teen Titans?"

I knew what it was: A fanfiction reader. "Well, Mr. Reader, show yourself!"

"I am just a voice in your world, talking through a magical computer from my world. By the way, my screen name is Critique108."

"A powered one, I presume."

"I do not have powers. The reason for this unexpected heckling all begins in a yard sale, last month.

I found an ordinary enough offbrand computer at a bargain price. I believe it was $60 or $70 dollars. The vendor told me it was in Like-New condition. I quickly snapped it up. When the computer booted up, an unknown icon was on the screen, among the data that I transfered. I clicked.

Turned out it was a fiction communicator, capable of changing history. Sadly, the computer physically cannot beam me into the dimensions, leaving me as just a voice in your world."

I ignored him and prepared to go down to Earth. In all this elapsed time, Computer returned from the headquarters.

Computer exclaimed, "Initiating teleportation to the lab… NOW!"


End file.
